


A New Hero!

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Seeing that Thalia is struggling with backlash over her casting of Sirio as Tintoretto, Mel decides to go to a friend to help out.





	A New Hero!

Sobs rang out in the theatre that had taken up residence in the tiny, cramped, smokey alley of Jarlaheim. This was not unusual, given the owner’s penchant for drama, but there was nothing fake about these sobs. And, as Melpomene (or just Mel to her friends, or Assistant No 1 to one very important friend) stood outside of Thalia’s dressing room, her heart broke at the sobs that came from within. She almost didn’t want to disturb her, not wanting Thalia to worry about anyone seeing her like this, but Thalia needed her. And, as her friend (though she wished she could be more), Mel couldn’t just stand idly by and let Thalia suffer.

And so, tentatively, Mel knocked on the wooden door that was emblazoned with a golden star upon which was printed Thalia’s name. Mel remembered a time when they’d been kids, when it had been not a real door but a length of cardboard with a golden star drawn onto it with crayon. She missed those days, as much as she was happy to see Thalia succeed in her field. Thalia was made to perform, there was no denying that. She could even cut off her sobs, which she did at the sound of Mel’s knock.

“Thalia? It’s me, Mel,” Mel called. “Or…” she looked down at her feet, fighting the urge to sigh. “Assistant number one.”

“Don’t come in!” Thalia called, and Mel was almost glad to hear the pure drama in Thalia’s voice. “I am moping.”

“Moping?” Mel asked, going against Thalia’s wishes and coming in anyway. Thalia was never truly mad at her, she only put it on. And, behind the scowl on her face and the ‘serious’ persona that Thalia often put on, Mel knew well the softness behind that mask. Both figurative and literal.

The room was a mess, though that wasn’t unusual for Thalia. What was unusual, however, was the sheer amount of tissues piled around the overflowing bin at Thalia’s feet where she sat at her makeup mirror. Like the door, it had changed over time- from a simple mirror bought cheap to a real acting mirror, surrounded by lightbulbs that actually worked. Mel often found herself being given the task of changing these lightbulbs, not that she minded. Anything for Thalia. But Thalia’s face was blotchy from crying, her glittery blue mask discarded. Her eyes were red, her mascara run down her face. And in front of her, the culprit.

“I’m sorry, Melly,” said Thalia, giving a sniff. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Mel, walking over to place her hand on Thalia’s shoulder. On second thoughts, though, she picked up the bin and took it outside, emptying it before using a dustpan and brush to pick up the remaining tissues and dump them in the bin too. By that time, Thalia had calmed down a little, though she still dabbed at her eyes and nose with the tissues. Her eyes kept glancing at her phone and then away, and Mel finally realised that the odd buzzing noise she’d heard had in fact been the phone.

“It hasn’t stopped,” Thalia whispered, her gaze haunted as she looked at the phone. “All day, ever since my announcement of casting Sirio as Tintoretto. It was only little things at first. ‘Oh, but Tintoretto was a Friesian’. ‘You’re casting a horse that isn’t even in the industry? He’s had no training, what were you thinking?’. And I understand, sometimes the audience can be picky. But then they started coming after me. They call me a-a fake, a charlatan, a little girl playing dress ups.” More tears tracked down her cheeks, and Mel felt her heart break anew at the sob that was ripped from Thalia’s chest.

“Oh, but you’re not, Thalia,” said Mel, and now she had no problem resting her hand on Thalia’s shoulder.

“You’re kind to say so,” said Thalia. Her phone buzzed again and, at her flinch, Mel picked up the phone and turned it off.

“They’re just being meanies,” said Mel. “Bullies. Hiding behind their phones. They’re just jealous because their horses weren’t picked. Sirio is perfect for the role of Tintoretto, they’ll see.”

“Oh, sure, he’s handsome, but is he really the Tintoretto?” Thalia asked. She scoffed. “I’m surprised my theatre hasn’t been egged yet.” Mel hadn’t the heart to tell her that she’d arrived a few mornings early and had cleaned eggshells and egg from the theatre’s door. Fortunately, they hadn’t managed to break in and trash the theatre yet, but Mel feared that it was only a matter of time.

“Maybe you should take a break from social media for a while,” said Mel. But Thalia shook her head.

“No, I need to keep on top of what my audience is saying, feedback is important, after all,” said Thalia, reaching for her phone. Before her fingers could touch it, though, Mel snatched it up and shoved it into the pocket of her paint-splattered jeans.

“Nuh-uh,” said Mel, shaking her head. “I’m confiscating your phone, Thalia.”

“But why?” Thalia asked, turning eyes that were only playacting at hurt on Mel.

“So you don’t do something stupid like reply to them while I’m gone,” said Mel. “I know just who to go to for help.”

“Syntax so they can find out where these people live and block their accounts?” Thalia asked. Mel did not like the look of pure glee that entered Thalia’s eyes when she said that.

“No,” said Mel. “Not that extreme. I have a friend in mind who can help.”

“Please hurry back,” said Thalia, her mask falling for a brief moment. Mel’s heart fluttered at the look that Thalia gave her. “I might just start climbing the walls if I don’t have anything to do.”

“I’ll try,” said Mel, flashing Thalia a grin as she left the room. But she stopped in the doorway, turning back to look in at the downcast features of the great Thalia. “Just try to relax. Read a book, practice one of your plays, do something to take your mind off it. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll try,” said Thalia, and Mel laughed at having her words echoed back to her.

When a knock came at the door, Louisa was surprised to find not one of her friends but a Jorvegian who she’d helped in the past, looking rather out of place with her cotton candy-coloured hair and her loud, bright clothes. She wasn’t wearing the swirly glasses or fake mustache today, though, only her tiny hat, so she must be in serious mode.

“Mel?” Louisa asked, surprised to see her. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Thalia,” said Mel. “Can I come in?” Surprised to see Mel acting so serious, Louisa stood aside to let Mel in, closing the door behind her before she headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“Tea or coffee?” Louisa asked.

“Actually, I prefer hot chocolate,” said Mel. With a smile, Louisa grabbed the tin of chocolate powder from the cupboard.

“Marshmallows?” Louisa asked. At Mel’s nod, Louisa unlocked the cabinet that she’d locked them in so that Lisa wouldn’t eat them all and set the bag on the table in front of Mel.

Once the drinks were made (tea for Louisa and Mel’s hot chocolate with marshmallows), Louisa sat down opposite Mel at the kitchen table.

“Okay,” said Louisa, taking a sip of her tea. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, remember how Thalia got you to help out with casting the role of Tintoretto?” Mel asked, warming her hands around her mug. Louisa nodded. “She’s been receiving some… backlash.”

“I’ve seen that,” said Louisa. But, not wanting to upset herself, she hadn’t read more than a few comments. “She’s been reading all of the comments, hasn’t she?”

“Yeah,” said Mel, watching her marshmallow melt into her hot cocoa. “Thalia believes that her audience should be heard.”

“If these people hate her that much, they’re not her audience,” said Louisa. “They’re just bullies.”

“Think I could tell Thalia that?” Mel asked. “Or phrase it in her words, say that they’re critics.”

“They’re not even that, though, with the things they’re saying,” said Louisa. “A good critic tells someone how they can improve, they don’t just say what’s wrong with it. Be blunt with her- those people are bullies.”

“If you think that’ll work,” said Mel. “I don’t think Thalia will like that, though, she likes to make a statement. Someone wrongs her? She writes them into a play and kills them off. She’s always done that.” She smiled slightly at the fond memories, at the look of sheer vindication on Thalia’s face when she’d slay her enemy in the realm of theatre, either before or after giving an impassioned speech about how much she’d been hurt by them.

“A statement, huh?” Louisa asked, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully with her finger. “I might just have an idea.” And, as she sipped at her tea, Mel waited to find out what the idea would be.

The next day, Mel surprised Thalia as the blonde woman was reading through her notes for a play that she was currently working on.

“Thalia, you’re going to want to see this,” said Mel, grabbing Thalia’s hand in a rare show of bravery and pulling her friend away from the table that she was sitting at.

“My peanut butter crackers!” Thalia cried as the movement upended the precious snack and left crackers scattered over the table.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” said Mel. “Promise. Just come on!”

“Fine, but this had better be important,” said Thalia with a huff. “The Great Thalia has plays to plan and write, you know.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I think you’ll like this,” said Mel, smiling as she left the theatre with Thalia in tow.

Mel dragged Thalia through the streets of Jarlaheim and out through the large gates that led towards Jorvik Stables. Now, Thalia was even more confused- what could they possibly want here? Did Mel suddenly have a burning desire to obtain a pony? Or perhaps she was planning on bringing some horses into theatre, or she wanted to ask Johanna for some props or advice on acting with horses…

But, when Mel at last stopped, panting for breath, at the lower arena down from Jorvik Stables, Thalia felt the hair on her arms rise in excitement as a gasp left her parted lips.

There, in the middle of the ring, was Sirio. But he looked different. Sure, his coat was as black and glossy as ever, but now, he sported Tintoretto’s tack, as sold by The Purple Pony. And the purple and red looked really quite dashing on him.

Though Sirio was currently in the process of executing a perfect piaffe with Luciana on his back dressed as Canter Ella, his long, swishing tail was crimped to be as wavy as Tintoretto’s. His mane, too, was styled like Tintoretto’s. And, as Sirio and Luciana performed, there was a young man standing in the paddock taking photos while a beautiful dark-haired woman stood beside him. Louisa was there too, of course, grinning from ear to ear while a familiar black and white paint gelding stood beside her.

“What’s this?” Thalia asked, her eyes so wide that they almost looked like moons.

“A grand declaration,” said Mel. “They say that Sirio can’t play Tinrotetto? Well, it’s amazing what a little styling can do. They just don’t know how acting works, Thalia. Not like we do.”

“I never thought of it like that,” said Thalia, her voice soft as she watched Sirio begin to gallop around the arena while the young man continued to snap photos.

“And those people who are saying those awful things… they’re bullies, Thalia,” said Mel. “They’re not fans if they tear strips off you. Disagreeing with your decision doesn’t mean that they’re allowed to say all those mean things.”

“So they’re just… nay-sayers?” Thalia asked. Mel nodded, and Thalia grinned. All at once, she looked like a different person, like the energy had poured back into her, straightening her spine and filling her with vigour. “Well, then. Let’s prove those neigh sayers wrong.” She said it like a horse’s neigh, and Mel couldn’t help but laugh.

In the middle of the arena, standing beside a Puzzle who was beginning to enjoy this, Louisa saw the change in Thalia and grinned. Shane and Via had been only too willing to help out, as she’d known they would be. Even if they might not be close to Thalia, the two could still help out a friend when needed. And if doing so would shut some bullies up and help promote the movie and Shane’s photography? Well, so much the better.

And, when the photos and new posters went up, there were still some nay-sayers. But they were far outswamped by the people who loved Sirio as Tintoretto. And this time, when Thalia checked her phone for comments, she found herself smiling more often than not. And the negative comments stung just that bit less.


End file.
